Wireless communication devices typically utilize wireless communication networks to communicate with further communication networks and equipment. Individuals have become increasingly reliant on wireless communication devices to send and receive information. For example, an individual may utilize a wireless communication device for voice communications, research, business, and entertainment.
A user of a wireless communication device can also use the device to take part in a multi-party communication session. Such sessions may include conference calls, bridged calls, three-way calling, video conferences, or web conferences, for example. In the case of a bridged call, the parties typically utilize a conference bridge. The conference bridge is a specialized type of telephony equipment used to link multiple communication devices to the same conference session. To participate in the conference call, a user calls the bridge using a special access code. The conference bridge then combines the audio streams originating from all connected communication devices and transfers the mixed signal to every device participating in the conference call. In the case of three-way calling, a caller initially calls a first party, and once connected, calls a second party to add the second party to the three-way call. In this manner, the three parties are connected and able to communicate simultaneously. Thus, as with a conference bridge, each party receives a combined signal comprising multiple audio streams originating from the different source devices that are party to the three-way call.